


What Lurks in Dreams

by heeroluva



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Body Horror, Crossover, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Magical Pregnancy, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-06 19:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18224747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: Harry dreams of monsters shapeshifting into beautiful people, clawed hands lustily reaching for him, of weeping orbs of light, converging on him, desperate to be heard, of a land besieged with sickness, shrieking for aide, of a massive red-eyed wolf, howling its sorrow to the looming moon.





	What Lurks in Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NetchSlayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NetchSlayer/gifts).



Harry dreams of monsters shapeshifting into beautiful people, clawed hands lustily reaching for him, of weeping orbs of light, converging on him, desperate to be heard, of a land besieged with sickness, shrieking for aide, of a massive red-eyed wolf, howling its sorrow to the looming moon.

Waking abruptly, Harry jackknives upright, panting and sweat-soaked as he instinctively reaches out to search for his glasses, but freezes as his movement is made difficult by the unfamiliar bulging weight of his middle. Hand closing over his glasses, he pulls them on quickly as his heart races, trembling fingers as he hesitantly presses against the unfamiliar stretched skin of his stomach, swollen like he’d swallowed a beach ball.

Movement beneath his skin, protruding to press against his questing fingers cause him to yelp and jerk away, falling onto his back as he squeezes his eyes shut, willing himself to wake up from this dream, but the darkness means that now all he can focus on is the movement within, the thing growing within him clearly awake now.

At the squeaking of hinges, Harry tilts his head, looking to the side at the tall bald man with pointed(??) ears.

“Oh good, you’re finally awake. I’d worried, you’d sleep through your entire pregnancy. Very irregular this. A week out, you were flat as a board, and now look at you. I’ve still not managed to gather what kind of magical mishap you’ve brought upon yourself, and did hope that you would be able to shed some light on the on the matter.”

A strange flicker of double-vision, of a large multi-eyed red wolf superimposed over the strange man who reaches for him with a clawed hand, causes Harry to jolt, eyes rolling back in his head as his brain finally says enough is enough.


End file.
